Such a centrifuge cup has been described, for example, in DE 10 2008 031 502 A1 of the Applicant. The lid of the centrifuge cup comprises two clamping elements in this case which are opposite of one another in the circumferential direction and which can be actuated jointly via a clamping bracket. The clamping elements respectively comprise dovetail-shaped clamping noses for fixing to the cup, which clamping noses can be inserted into associated bow-shaped grooves at the upper end of the cup and press the lid against the cup edge. An annular gasket is arranged between the lid edge and the cup edge, which gasket ensures aerosol-tight locking between the two parts.
The aforementioned construction is easy to operate and offers good aerosol tightness in the case of small to medium-sized centrifuge cups. It may occur in very large centrifuge cups, however, that the lid edge is no longer pressed with sufficient tension against the cup edge in the regions which are remote from the clamping elements, so that the aerosol tightness is no longer satisfactory.